


take a chance

by lingeringdust



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-19
Updated: 2014-11-19
Packaged: 2018-02-26 07:00:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2642519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lingeringdust/pseuds/lingeringdust
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lisa nurses a beer and wonders. </p><p>Quick drabble. Written for femslash february.</p>
            </blockquote>





	take a chance

If Ben hadn’t decided that sleepovers were manly enough for him to attend, Lisa would have never decided to go out that night.

It’s been a while, she decides, as she nurses a beer, since the last time—she winces. She can’t even remember the last time she went out like this.

The bar is dimly lit by pale red lights, casting an overlay of what the owner probably thinks is a romantic setting, but actually looks more like a brothel. Lisa grimaces at this comparison and waves the bartender for another beer just as she finishes.

“Long day?” a voice to her right asks, dark body sliding onto the seat next to her.

Lisa casts a quick glance at the attractive woman. “It’s been a long year,” she sighs, then turns to face her fully.

The woman gives her a weary grin. It’s then that Lisa notices that she’s looking rather rough—her eyes look tired and the lines on around her eyes and mouth indicate that she’s been frowning a lot lately. Her clothes—a loose, yet warm parka, jeans, and hiking boots—all tell Lisa that she’s been outside for a long while and her hair—gorgeous curls tied up away from her face.

“Tell me about it,” the woman agrees, rolling her eyes.

Lisa watches her order a beer, mesmerized by the way she holds herself. It reminds her vaguely of someone she used to know, but can’t think of whom.

“Cheers to that,” the woman offers when she and Lisa receive their beers.

“Cheers,” Lisa complies.

They toss their drinks back; Lisa eyes her companion as she does so through her peripheral.

“Lisa,” she says, offering her hand, “I live a few blocks that way,” she indicates westward with a wave of her hand.

The woman smiles and takes it. “Cassie,” she replies, “just in town for a few days for a quick job.”

“So you’re not staying long?” Lisa frowns.

Cassie shrugs. “Who knows?” she tries. She looks down, drawing attention towards their lingering hands.

Lisa pulls her hand away as though she had been burned. “Pity,” she says instead, and without knowing why, adds, “would have liked to get to know you better.”

Cassie shifts closer to Lisa—close enough so that their shoulders touch and leans further in, head tilted towards her ear.

Lisa shivers at the heat radiating from the other woman’s body.

“You still have a chance,” Cassie says, hot breath tickling Lisa’s ears, “what do you say?”

“That I take that chance?” 

The other woman gives a barely noticeable nod.

They don’t finish their drinks; the half-empty beer bottles are left on the counter, sitting side by side as though they were waiting for something.


End file.
